My ideas
by Arsao Tome
Summary: You want them please help yourself but IM me first and credit me. Next Idea: Ranma kills Nobunaga from Sengoku Basara
1. Buffy 1

It was after school on Halloween in Sunnydale and two young men had walked in to a new costume shop. They were looked for costumes because they were asked politely to go 'Trick-or-treating' with kids. One of them had black hair and brown eyes, he was in a jersey, jeans and boots. The other had dirty blond hair and gray eyes, he too was in a jersey and jeans but he was in skater shoes and a billed cap. "Well here we are," said the blond. "What do we look for?"

"Something badass," said his friend as he was looking at outfits. Just then someone came up behind him and he judo threw the man over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Xander!" Said the blond, "you need to work on your automatic reflexes. We've been fighting those things too long." He helped the man up, he was non-descript. "Sorry sir, we're a little jumpy today."

"Quite alright, I should've said something." He said, "welcome to 'Ethan's costume shop' I am Ethan Rayne; the owner. How can I help you young men?"

"Well, we are going trick-or-treating with some kids at the elementary school and we need costumes." Said Xander, "do you mind if we look around?"

"No, help yourself." So they do and started to try on some outfits until they found the perfect outfits. Xander was dressed like an old west gambler that also looked like a matador. His cape was on his back and instead of a holster or a sheath hanging from his hip, he had a deck holder on a belt. He looked at himself in a mirror, 'hmm this is nice.' He thought. "Hey Jess, you done yet?"

"Almost bro," he said. He came out in a black and purple bodysuit, with armor, black gloves, with the index, pinky and thumb gone , and a beige trench coat. "Well what do you think?"

"Nice bro." Said Xander, then he looked to Ethan. "We'll take them, how much?" So Xander paid for their costumes and were about to change back when a very gorgeous brunette came walking in with a very cute blond. The brunette was in a silk blouse, mini skirt, stockings and pumps. The blond was in a blouse, a broom length skirt and sneakers.

"Come on Tara(1)," she said. "We really need to get you a costume to knock Jessie out."

"B-But I-I d-on't know if he might like it Coredelia." She studdered.

"Nonsense, you'll look great."

Note: This is an au Buffy-Halloween/ LoL Crossover.


	2. Buffy 2

It was a dark night and Buffy, Willow and Cordelia were out on a patrol when a few vamps showed up and attacked them, one of them leapt at Willow but all of the sudden they heard a shot and Willow was covered in vamp dust. "What was that?" She said, then they heard someone coming over with guns blazing dusting vamps left and right, then he holstered his guns and pulled a compact bow and fired on the vamps. One was about to kill Buffy when he meet with a knife through the throat.

"Last one," he said he was dressed in T-shirt, cargo pants, combat boots, flak jacket, nose and mouth mask, gloves and wrap around safety glasses. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He disarmed his snipe rifle and handguns after strapping his bow across his torso. He holstered his handguns, "hello Buffy." He said icily, it was almost 3 years after graduation and he was beaten within an inch of his life by the woman in front of him. All because he didn't want his ex-best friend to go dark "Listened to Anya lately?"

"Xander," she started.

"What? Going to kill me now? Be cause I do believe that is what you said. If I showed my face back in Sunnydale again you'd kill me. Right?" He took off his glasses and looked at her. "I'm back, how about it? Life's not worth living," she didn't make a move. "Oh, I get it I'm armed. Let me handle that." He took off his weapons and gear, "let's go. Make your promise, make your promise!" She didn't, "I guess listening to a Vengeance Demon to get vengeance on someone for DOING YOUR JOB! Ain't so smart was it? But, what do I know? I just made you send your 'soul mate' to hell and because I didn't want my so called best friend to turn evil."

Tears started to fall from Willow's eyes. Xander called her his 'so called best friend', not best friend and not bestest friend and now she was feeling how he felt when she betrayed him. He looked at her, "and you'll just follow her words to the letter. I'll bet if she told you to use your magic to kill me you'd do it wouldn't you?"

"Xander, please calm down." She cried, "I'm sorry."

"Oh now you're sorry? Were you sorry when you kicked me when I was down? Were you sorry when you stabbed me in the back and heart when I needed you?" He walked slowly up to her, "I'll tell you where you were, kissing Buffy's ass and making her feel adequate about herself. Even if it meant you would lose your soul. She doesn't care, she only looks out for number one. If you preformed the curse spell, you'd lose your soul and Angel would've been back sure but right after she'd thank you, she'd stake you." He glared at Buffy, "prove me wrong! We should've never helped you, I could've freed Willow and myself and started on our own hunting the dark. I'm not as weak as you think. But I don't know anymore. So I lied, to get you to do your job. I know what you're going to say and you are wrong. I'm not jealous, why? Because I can be out in the sun, I can go in to a church," he reached in to his jacket and pulled out a cross. "I can wear this and not burn. Also, I have a great job, can do everything he can only better and do it before sunrise. So I'm jealous?" He chuckled, "what's there for me to be jealous of? He has you?" He scoffed, "you're no prize. I'd rather be bitched out by Cordelia than go out with you."

Buffy looked like he shot her in the chest, pain was in her eyes. "How does it feel Summers? You're not the center of the universe." Cordelia just looked at Xander in a new light but the guilt was eating her alive. He acted like she didn't exist, he finally looked at her and sadly shook his head he had nothing to say to her. She wasn't all that cruel to him so he wasn't going to be either. He started to grab his things, "don't worry. I'm not going to help you anymore I've got too many things to do than to be the 'Slayer's fool'. I'm sorry Ms. Rosenberg, but the 'Slayer' slayed your best friend." With that Xander left them there in the cemetery. Hearts broken and wondering why did they listen to that damned Vengeance Demon when she brought up the 'lie'.

* * *

Meanwhile Anyanka was in her magic shop going through her day as Anya Jenkins, when all of the sudden pain ripped through her chest. She grabbed her chest and double over in pain. 'What's going on?' She thought, 'this is remorse. But who is feeling remorseful for getting revenge on someone?' Then, as quickly as the pain started, it stopped.

An hour later, someone came in to the shop. It was Buffy as she stormed into the shop, "YOU!" She screamed, the Vengeance Demon was in shock.

"Uh, hello Buffy." She said, "can I help you?" Suddenly she was on the floor spitting out blood.

"Let me guess, Xander wouldn't give you enough orgasms?" She kicked her in the ribs, "or was it you couldn't stand him?"

"I..." Anya started, Buffy kicked her in the ribs again. "Please Buffy, I'm sorry! I didn't know it..."

"It WHAT? Go this far? That Willow and I would almost kill Xander that night? That Xander would come back as a totally bad ass merc? What? You tell me?"

She couldn't answer, "when Xander left Sunnydale, he joined the military." Said Willow, "he became a Marine and went through 'Hell Training' and somehow, after about three tours of duty and twenty missions, he became a member of Black Ops(1)." She pulled out Xander's service record and slammed it on the counter. "That's his service record, what did you think was going to happen? He was going to run crying to you? He's going to run to you but not the way you want him to so I'd duck if I were you, when you see him coming. Buffy, I'm going home, I'll see you later." With that she was about to leave when Anya tried to stop her.

"WAIT! WILLOW DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!"

"Should've thought about that when you had us betray Xander!" She said with tears coming out of her eyes. She walked out of the shop leaving the Vengeance Demon with the Slayer.

"Buffy, Buffy can we talk about this?" The Slayer was cracking her knuckles.

"The only thing I want to hear coming from you are screams."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander was home. It was a huge, vampire-free, cheap manor. He was able to buy it and furnish it. He placed his weapons up, took off his gear and got in to the shower to clean up. After he was cleaned, he dressed in a pair of sweatpants, T-shirt and socks. He laid down on to his bed and thought about the night. 'I kicked ass tonight, I wonder how Usagi-chan and the others are?' With that he went to sleep, dreaming about loved ones and true friends.

TBC

Note: Another AU Buffy one-shot


	3. Lilly's Chocolate's

It was a nice day at a confectionery shop and a young man was getting ready to open. He had blond hair in a pony tail, blue eyes and was dressed like a chef but without the hat. Ten minutes after he unlocked the door, someone had came in to the shop. She had reddish-brown hair hazel eyes and was dressed in a shirt, cargo pants, boots and a trench coat. He walked out with a tray of chocolates, "hello. Welcome to _'Lilly's Confectionery_', how can I help you?" He said.

"I was just curious, about this shop." She said.

"Please," he said as he presented the tray to her. "Have one." So she does and was in heaven.

"Oh my, this is delicious."

"I'm glad you like 'Nymphy'." That was when she froze.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"That's the chocolate's name, 'Nymphy'. Chocolate, caramel and peanut butter." He said, "it was named after a friend of mine. She always ended her letters, 'Love, Nymphy'." Her eyes widened, because it had to be him.

'But he has black hair and green eyes.' She thought. "Um, what does she do for a living?"

"Oh, she's in law-enforcement. She's a police officer."

"Police officer?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm mean 'Bobbie'."

'So she's an auror?' She thought, "Harry? Is that you?" Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Nymphy?" She transformed, her hair was bubble gum pink and her eyes were a soft violet, her clothes changed in to a corset, thong and garter belt with stockings. She kept the trench coat and boots, she grabbed him in a tight hug while he placed the tray down and hugged her back.

"So, 'Nymphy' huh?" She said after letting him go and taking another piece, Harry blushed as he changed his eye color to aqua.

"Well, I..." He started but she cut him off and kissed him.

"That's for the name of the candy." She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, c'mon to the back I got something for you." So they walked to the back of shop and in to his office.

* * *

When they just got to his office, a co-worker had just clocked in. "Hey boss." She said.

"Hey Toni," he said. She was very non-descriptive, they walked into his office and Tonks sat down. Harry went to the safe, opened it and grabbed an huge envelope. "Here you are." He said as he handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Your cut from the 'Nymphy'. It's my best seller."

"There's got to be 10 thousand pounds sterling."

"Fifty."

"FIFTY?"

"I told you, it's my biggest seller. People love the combination of chocolate and peanut butter. Plus there's plenty of different tastes."

"I'd have to agree," she put the envelope in her trench coat and placed her feet on the table. "So, have you thought about having a pardner?"

"You want the job?"

"I thought you never asked." So Harry pulled out some papers for her to sign. She did and he took them.

"I'll go to Gringotts and get these authenticated during lunch." He said.

"Alright Harry, hey before I go can I get a box of 'Nymphy's' to go and one more for Madame Bones?"

"Sure," he chuckled. So he got her the candy and she kissed him again and took off.

* * *

Later Toni had told Harry about the extra candies they had. "How much is left?" He said.

"Enough for three boxes."

"Pack them up, we'll send them to three random people." So they do, One goes to Hermione Granger, another goes to Daphne Greengrass and the last one..." He picked up a dart and threw it at a a map. It hit France, "the Delacour's."

"Yes sir." She said, with that Harry left and went to the bank.

* * *

Harry walked in the bank still dressed in his chef outfit. "Hello Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "How may I help you today?"

"You guys authenticate contracts?" He asked.

"Of course we do, do you have one that needs it?" Harry handed the contract to him and he took it to make a copy and authenticate it. "There you are Harry," he handed it back to him.

"Thank you Griphook, may your enemies run with fear for their lives and your gold always rise."

"You are welcome Mr. Potter, may dark lords' blood turn cold at the mention of your name and may your vaults grow as large as they can." They grasped forearms and Harry took off.

* * *

Meanwhile a package came for Hermione her mother, Emma, had received it for her. "Hermione! You Got A Package!" She said, so she ran down to the front room and saw her mom holding a box from 'Lilly's Confectionery'.

"_Lilly's Confectionery?_" Said Emma, "I wonder what that is?"

"Harry's mom was named 'Lilly'." Said Hermione, then she saw a note.

_Mione,_

_ I hope you like the chocolates enjoy._

_-Harry_

"It is from Harry." She said and opened the box. She had one and was in heaven. "Please try one!" So Emma did and she was also on a first class trip to heaven as well.

"Harry made this little piece of heaven?" She said, Hermione closed the box and got ready to go to the chocolate shop.

"I'm going to find out some answers. Please don't eat all of my chocolates."

"I won't dear." With that Hermione left.

TBC

Note: A Harry Potter idea please leave a review.


	4. SSX Tricky Harry

It was a nice day and a handsome young man was getting up to start his day. He had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was buffed, in his bed was a gorgeous woman still asleep. He went in to his shower and started to clean up the markings from the previous night. After his shower he dried off and got dressed in an 'A' shirt, a gold and red bodysuit, gloves, goggles and boots. Then he grabbed his board and that was when his bed mate was awake. "Good luck, baby." She said, he looked over to her went over and gave her a passionate kiss.

Then he got on his board and surfed down the mountain to go to the track for the finals.

Meanwhile the other racers were waiting on the final contestant, one young man was leaning against a wall all arrogant. "Hmph, I knew zis Kalderash wouldn't show up." He said he had short blond hair and was dressed in a red and white jacket, pants boots, gloves, goggles and boots.

"Hey, Harry said he was coming." Said another young man dressed in a ying-yang bodysuit, boots, gloves and goggles. He had short blond hair, "he'll be here." Just then they heard him.

"Don't worry Bro," he said as he surfed right to them. "He knows he can't beat me. JP don't get mad, losing to me doesn't mean you suck. It means you're like everyone else, you see there's me." He points to himself, "and there's everyone else."

"RACERS TO YOUR MARKS!"

"Well, time to win another gold medal." He said then turned to the other blond young man, "good luck Brodie."

"You too Harry," he said as they shook hands. Harry got ready by taking off the top of his bodysuit and tied the sleeves to his waist showing off his buffed arm while the girls slightly drooled. He grabbed the gate focused, when the gates opened they took off and Harry was in the lead already. Then they came up on the cliff and he jumped off got off his board and played his board like Pete Townsend from the Who, doing the 'windmill'. Then he got back on it, surfed down then he did the impossible, surfed the half pipe in to a full pipe. He actually did a full circle on the half pipe and people got pics of it.

'Holy crap!' The others thought. Then he on another jump, he laid down on his board and crossed his arms over his chest as if he was in a casket and got back up. That was when he crossed the finish line, Brodie went over to him and grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Thank You Alaska! See You Next Tour!" He said after he got the gold medal.

Later, Harry and his friends were having a party for their team victory Harry was on the stage doing his rendition of his favorite 'Who' songs. "You think we should nick name him 'Roger'?" Said Elise, everyone else were laughing.

Note: A Harry Potter/ SSX Tricky crossover


	5. Angelic Chainsaw

**Angelic Chainsaw: **

**a Lollipop Chainsaw x Evangelion crossover**

It was the day after Swan's defeat and everything had started return to normal, well at least the Starlings thought. That was when a portal had opened up and somebody fell out. Juliet started to run to him to see if he was alright. He was dressed in a white bodysuit with gold trim, a black scalloped cape with a white lining and silver tips and a white helmet with a blue visor and trim. He had black gloves and boots, on his belt was a buckle with a Falcon symbol on it, its wings spread out.

Juliet looked at him and blushed at how cute he was. Just then they heard something an entire army was coming out of another portal. "Oh shit! Juliet, LOOK!" Said Rosalin, her younger sister. She did and saw them, they were dressed in shades of green and black and had yellow fangs on the sides of their face plates.

"WHAT THE F?" Said Juliet, the solders started to fire on them. "DOWN!" They ducked and that was when the young man opened his eyes.

"DIE!" Said one of them as he was about to kill Rosalin when all of the sudden a kunai was logged in to his forehead.

"You first!" He said, then he was everywhere. Kunai were flying everywhere, along with body parts, blood, punches and kicks. After the last one fell, the hero closed his weapon and put it away. "I hate those guys! Always, DIE! DIE! DIE! Dude, get a better speech writer!" Then he pulled his helmet off and shook his hair out, the girls just looked at him.

"Whoa," they said.

"Hey, name's Falcon, nice to meet you." He said, they just stared. "Um hello?" Just then one of the solders started to get up and was about to kill Juliet when Falcon grabbed her and threw a kunai right into his throat. "AND STAY DOWN!" Then he pulled off and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh." She said.

"Good, now I am Falcon, what's your name?"

"Juliet Starling."

"Rosalin Starling."

"Cordelia Starling," said a young woman with a powerful sniper rifle.

"Nice to meet you. Now any questions?"

"Who were those guys?" Asked Juliet.

"They are from a terrorist group named 'Spectra'."

"Why were they trying to kill you?"

"Oh you know, basic world domination and I'm the one keeping them from their goals."

"Do you think there will be more of them?" Said Rosalin.

"I hope not, but knowing me we'll be in for a fight." He deformed in to a gold and black T-shirt, black jeans and boots. He had a gauntlet on his left arm and a pendant.

"Whoa," said Juliet. "You're gorgeous!" He bowed.

"Thank you dear lady. Shinji Ikari." He said.

"Huh?"

"My real name, Shinji Ikari."

"It's nice to meet you Shinji." So they walked in to the high school.

TBC


	6. the Chaos King

Ranma had appeared in the middle of a battlefield and two armies of samurai were about to fight to the death. He was looking around trying to get his bearings when a group of them tried to attack him. But of course Ranma was not without weapons, he had a pair of 50 caliber Mark XIX Desert Eagles in reach around holsters, a pair of razor sharp chakram, a pair of kodachi and a pair of Beretta 92 FS guns under his arms. All of his firearms had unlimited ammo which he could make using his unlimited chaotic power.

He was just standing there waiting on his opponents and as they got to him he vanished. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Said one of them and all of the sudden they were hit with bullets as Ranma was spinning upside-down firing his twin Desert Eagles on them. Then he put them away and threw out his chakram cutting heads off and then follows them in with his kodachi cutting a bloody swath in to one of the armies.

Meanwhile Lord Shingen Takeda was watching this young man that appeared out of nowhere cut a huge bloody swath through Nobunaga's forces. Yukimura Sadana and Sasuke Sarutobi were watching on. "My Lord," said Yukimura. "Who is that man?"

"I don't know 'Young Tiger'," he said. "But he would make a very powerful ally." Ranma put his weapons away as he grabbed one guy's arm, swung him around, punched him in the stomach dropping him to the ground then he stomped his heel across the guy's head twice crushing his skull. Then as another tried to attack Ranma, he grabbed him by the neck, lifted him up and twisted his wrist slightly breaking the samurai's neck. Then another one was coming and while still holding the dead samurai made the other stab the body, threw it at the attacker and flip kicked him.

'What the hell is going on where are they coming from?' Thought Ranma as he was still mowing through the 'Demon's Army'. "THAT'S IT!" He screamed and zig zagged right for their lord; Nobunaga Oda. He leap right for the 'Demon King' as Nobunaga raised his flintlock pistol but Ranma was quicker on the draw with his Beretta and blast a huge hole through Nobunaga's skull, beheaded him and kicked his headless body off his horse. In mid flight he charged up and fired a blast at the headless corpse of the 'Demon King' turning it into nothing but ash. Then landed on his feet as he caught his firearms, spun them once and holstered them.

Everyone was impressed then he looked at the remains 'Demon Army'. "Okay we can do this the 'Easy way' or 'My way'." He said, " 'Easy way'? Put down your weapons and I guess swear your loyalty to me. 'My way'? Well you saw what happened to your boss. Sorry, '_former_' boss." They looked at Ranma and lowered their weapons. Then they all knelt to one knee and lowered their heads. Then Ranma got on to the horse, and they were about to leave.

"WAIT!" Shouted Shingen, Ranma stopped to look at him. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't the one who wants to know should introduce themselves first?" Said Ranma.

"I am Shingen Takeda, this is my general; Yukimura Sadana." Motioning to Yukimura, "and his retainer; Sasuke Sarutobi." Motioning to Sasuke.

"I am Ranma Sao... Chaos. Ranma Chaos and I will be willing to make alliances when the time comes. But not right now, back to base!" The army headed back to base.

With the death of Nobunaga, news spread about the new lord. When Nohime, Oichi and Rimaru had heard about his death they headed right for the manor to find out about this new warrior that killed the 'Demon King'. 'I am going to find you Ranma Chaos!' Thought Nohime, 'and when I do. You Will Pay!'

TBC


End file.
